inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 380
The Burial Ground of the Wolves is the 380th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kōga, along with Ginta & Hakkaku, go to the graveyard of the wolf demon tribe in order to find a mythical weapon that's enshrined there, planning on using it to break through Mōryōmaru's tough armored shell. *Inuyasha and group dismiss the idea of allowing Naraku to complete the jewel because it would mean Kohaku's death. They also make a vow to Sango to kill Naraku before the jewel becomes whole, thus saving Kohaku's life. *Kōga finds the sacred wolf-demon claws, the Goraishi, but the weapon is guarded by a monster. Kōga prepares to strike. Synopsis * Kōga has led the group to the wolf-demon graveyard, but he tells them they have to wait at the entrance because no outsiders are allowed. Kagome tells the wolf to be careful, and he naturally grasps her hands and says she needn't fear because he's only going to go retrieve a weapon. Inuyasha swipes Kagome away from the wolf's grip and tells him to just leave already. Ginta & Hakkaku nervously ask Kōga if he really means they're going to the burial grounds, or as Kōga calls them "the ancestral tombs". He says he doesn't like the place either, but they have to go and get the weapon that is enshrined there, and they need it now in order to break through Mōryōmaru's armored shell. Ginta & Hakkaku tell their leader to be careful, because the guardian of the graveyard won't be happy to have visitors. "You think I'm going alone?!" After they apprehensively nod, Kōga drags his two comrades off in the direction of the tombs. * Miroku and the rest of the group discuss their current predicament. Both Naraku and Midoriko wish to make the Shikon jewel whole again. Kikyō claims that if they allow Naraku to complete the jewel at the right moment, she can purify his soul with it. But at the same time, completing the Shikon no Tama means ending Kohaku's life. After a brief silence, Sango says she believes that is what her brother wants, and by giving his life he'll be aiding in Naraku's demise. Kagome asks Sango how she feels, and the slayer doesn't respond. Inuyasha says he has no intentions on giving up on Kohaku's life. He remembers what Kikyō told him, how Naraku cannot be defeated by a blade, but he shakes his head, saying "We've just got to take Naraku down before the jewel is restored! Just the five of us!" Everyone agrees, and Sango sheds tears of joy because everyone is so understanding and unwilling to sacrifice Kohaku's life. *Kōga, Ginta, & Hakkaku enter the Ancestral Tomb of the Wolf Demon Tribe. The two subordinates ask if they should turn back, because there are skeletons lining the walls of the canyon which comprises the tomb. Kōga tells them those are just the skeletons of their ancestors; the bodies have armor and clothing that look like Kōga's. As they press forward, the wolves eventually see a shrine with a pedestal ahead. In the center of the pedestal is a weapon that looks similar to claws. Before Kōga can claim it, the rocks around the shrine congeal into a single form that looks like a Cerberus. The grave guardian says that beyond this point, no one may pass. Ginta & Hakkaku sheepishly mutter: "W-we just came t-to borrow the weapon for a w-while... we're n-not thieves... honest!" The guardian denies their request, answering: "Never! The Goraishi is sacred to the tribe! Its claws are imbued with the souls of generations gone. If you wish to wield them..." Kōga finishes the monster's thought, shouting: "I have to take you down first, right? Bring it on!" A battle begins as the Guardian spews flames from its three heads and Kōga dashes to attack it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kōga *Kagome *Sango *Miroku *Inuyasha *Ginta & Hakkaku *Shippō *Wolf demon graveyard protector (First Appearance) *Demon of the Shikon no Tama Category:Chapters